1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluoroelastomer and a process for producing the same, and more particularly a fluoroelastomer having a good vulcanization rate and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,467,638 and 3,682,872 disclose fluoroelastomers prepared by copolymerization of tetrafluoroethylene and perfluoro(lower alkyl vinyl ether) with perfluorovinylethers represented by the following formulae as cross-linkable groups: EQU CF.sub.2 .dbd.CF[OCF.sub.2 CF(CF.sub.3)]nOC.sub.5 F.sub.5 (n= 0, 1, 2) EQU CF.sub.2 .dbd.CFO(CF.sub.2).sub.3 OC.sub.5 F.sub.5
The fluoroelastomers with such copolymerized perfluorovinylethers are said to have a good oxidation stability at a high temperature, but their vulcanization rate is very low as a disadvantage. Thus, a vulcanization promoter such as dicyclohexyl-18-Crown-6, given below, etc. has been used, but no satisfactory vulcanization characteristics have been obtained yet: ##STR1##